Amistad y Rivalidad - I like the boyfriend of my friend
by Anit Zy
Summary: Luego de un tiempo desde que Lisanna volvió de Edolas, ella y Natsu empezaron a salir... Lucy se convierte en la amiga de Lisanna y ahí es cuando se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Natsu. Pero "ya es tarde, él esta con Lisanna"... O eso es lo que pensaba. I like the boyfriend of my friend
1. Una sonrisa falsa

**~Cap1:Una sonrisa falsa~**

Una noche en Mangolia Lucy caminaba de vuelta a su casa por el sendero al costado del río, ya faltaban unos metros para llegar a su casa por lo que cerró los ojos esperando el "ten cuidado Lucy-san"… Pero al estar un tiempo esperando y ver que no lo escuchaba abrió los ojos y de paro en vista al rio… busco con la mirada al bote pero no lo vio… Se inclino un poco más para ver si aquella sombra que veía a lo lejos era él

-solo… un poco… mas…- Decía mientras se inclinaba… Estaba en el borde

De repente su pie izquierdo se resbalo un poquito haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Lucy hacia movimientos con las caderas y los brazos para evitar caer al agua.

Entonces unos pasos se escucharon y en un instante alguien la agarro del brazo estirándola hacia atrás evitando que se caiga haciendo a su vez que caiga en los brazos de ese "alguien"… Quien resultó ser

-NA-Natsu- Dijo una sorprendida Lucy con un leve sonrojo

-Te tengo- Dijo él con una sonrisa como solo él podía hacer

Lucy se quedó viéndolo un momento… Hasta que (como era de esperarse) alguien tuvo que interrumpir

-ejem… Hola Lucy-san- Dijo una joven chica con pollera blanca y remera violeta claro, pelo corto de color blanco

-oh? –Lucy mirando a la chica… Luego reaccionó y se alejo de Natsu bruscamente – Hola Lisanna!... Perdón es que no te había visto

-ah… Solo miras a Natsu-kun ehh – Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara

-E-eh e-etto n-no –Dijo Lucy retrocediendo olvidando que estaban parados al borde de caer

Pero cuando se dio cuenta era tarde… estaba cayendo, se agarra de Natsu para no caerse, pero en vez de eso, éste cae junto con ella

Natsu agarra por la cintura a Lucy y se dirige hacia lisanna que los observaba aguantando la risa y a su vez preocupada, ella extiende la mano agarrando la de Lucy alzándola para arriba, luego entre las dos ayudaron a subir a Natsu

Ambos mojados. Ambos con cara de agotamiento

-Vamos a mi casa- Dijo Lucy caminando

Una vez dentro.

Lucy salía del baño secando su cabello

-Natsu todo esto es tú culpa… Mi blusa nueva T.T

-¡¿MI CULPA?! Por tu culpa me caí yo también

-Y porque te caíste, yo me atajé de ti para no caerme!

-jajaja- Lisanna largo una pequeña risa

-Oh cierto… Estabas aquí Lisanna-san… ¿Quieres un poco de té?

-No hace falta Lucy-san

-Yo si tomare uno, para entrar en calor- Dijo Lucy yendo hacia la habitación siguiente

-Yo también quiero uno- Dijo Natsu

-Para ti no hay- Le gritó Lucy desde la cocina… Luego volvió- Cuéntame Li-san ¿Qué hacías por acá?

-Salí a pasear con Natsu-Dijo ella mirándole cariñosamente a Natsu

-a… pasear… ya veo…-Tomo un sorbo de su té

-No lo digas así, suena como si fuese una cita

-pero si tú me invitaste- Dijo ella lanzándose sobre él

-yaa, deja de molestar- Decía el mientras trataba de despegarse de Lisanna que estaba abrazándolo

Lucy que tomaba un sorbo con los ojos cerrados para evitar ver esa escena, estaba por un lado enojada y por el otro decepcionada.

-Por cierto Natsu… ¿Para qué me invitaste? –Pregunto Lisanna con una sonrisa esperando un "te quiero" como respuesta

Natsu fingió no escucharla – Waaa… se hiso tan tarde ¿Dónde está Happy? Debe estar preocupado… Yo me voy yendo –Dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia la ventana

-Espérame, voy contigo –Le dijo Lisanna

-Te espero abajo, pero apúrate –Le contesto Natsu saliendo por aquella ventana

-Te acompaño hasta la puerta

-No hace falta… Lucy… Hay algo que quería contarte

-¿Si?

De repente el ambiente se puso tenso

-A mi… Me gusta Natsu

-¿eh?

-Le voy a pedir que sea mi novio… ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo sonriendo y levantando una ceja como si estuviera declarando una guerra… no. Le estaba declarando la guerra.

-E-Eh… Si, como quieras… emm… si… Harían una linda pareja… Supongo

-¡Bien! –Dijo Lisanna sonriendo de oreja a oreja – La verdad es que quería la opinión de alguien más… Gracias… Bien, ahora me voy, Nos vemos mañana Lucy – Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo – Lucy, Necesito contarle a alguien lo que me pasa… ¿crees que… Podríamos ser amigas?

-etto… -Lucy agacha la cabeza por unos instantes… Luego alza la vista y forzando una sonrisa, asiente.

-Genial, eso era todo, hasta mañanaaa

Lucy cerró la puerta con llave y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Solo para observar como Natsu y Lisanna caminaban juntos… Parecían estar felices.

Lucy lo único que hiso es agachar la cabeza haciendo que el pelo que caía en su rostro no mostrara su tristeza.

**Hola! **

**Se me ocurrió esta historia, espero que les guste! … Es la típica: NaLi vs NaLu …. Sé que hay muchas NaLi fans, pero bueno, yo soy Pro-NaLu así que… A Crear NaLu se ha dicho /._./ **

**Bueno, espero que les haya atrapado la historia… En el siguiente capítulo voy a contar y explicar mejor las cosas**

**Ahora… A actualizar "cuando el dragón se enamora de la princesa" :3  
Dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones ;) Los amo**


	2. Al parecer, si es mi amiga

**~Cap2: Al parecer, Si es mi amiga~**

Era de mañana, Lucy caminaba hacia el gremio recordando lo sucedido hace dos días…

Natsu y Lisanna habían ido a su casa, y desde entonces, no se había vuelto a ver

Todo había pasado tan rápido… Desde que Lisanna llegó Natsu ni la miraba… NO – Lucy sacude la cabeza – no tenía que dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos, después de todo, NATSU NO VALÍA LA PENA…

Lisanna volvió de Edolas hacia ya dos meses… Cuando llego todos, incluyendo a Lucy, estaban muy felices, casi siempre hacían fiestas y todo… Pero poco a poco Natsu se iba acercando a Lisanna, y… poco a poco… Lucy se alejaba de Natsu

Tanto así, hasta llegar al punto de que casi ni se hablaban

Pero, aún así, Lucy ponía su mayor esfuerzo para acercarse a los chicos, y a Lisanna también.

Luego… Paso lo que pasó

Hasta ese momento en el que Lisanna le conto sobre sus sentimientos hacia Natsu, no creyó que él le importaba tanto

Ahora ella se dirigía al gremio, entraría y vería a todos tal cual como siempre están:

Mirajane en la barra, donde también estaría Cana bebiendo una copa (Era demasiado temprano como para beber directamente del barril como suele hacerlo), Levy, leyendo y espiando a Gajeel, Juvia acosando a Gray, Erza comiendo pastel y Natsu… Con Lisanna.

Metros frente a la puerta, Lucy se acomoda el pelo y pone su mejor sonrisa

Pero al entrar se quedó sorprendida y algo, solo un poco… Contenta

Natsu estaba peleando con Gray… Luego llega Erza. Ambos se abrazaron y fingieron estar felizmente amigables

Lucy rió

-Oyee Lucy, ven – Se escucho el grito de Natsu

La rubia se dirigía hacia donde la esperaban Natsu, Erza y Gray

Entonces, aparece por detrás suyo Lisanna agarrándola del brazo

-¡Lucy-Chan!, oh… Gomeen ¿Me la prestan un ratito? – Les dijo arrastrándola hacia afuera

Ella la siguió sin decir una palabra. Fueron a una cafetería, ahí podían hablar tranquilamente

-¿Qué me querías contar?, Lisanna-san

-Es sobre Natsu – Lucy se preparó para escucharla – ¡NO SE QUE HACER! – Dijo cerrando puños mientras que con su cara pedía consejos

Lucy se sorprendió… Lo que le había dicho, ¿Era enserio? , ¿Enserio quería ser su amiga? Lucy estaba más que segura que la había desafiado, por decirlo así. Al final eran solo imaginaciones suyas… Se sentía estúpida

-¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Bueno, ayer, nosotros íbamos a ir a una misión

-¿Una misión? Veo que ya son compañeros – Dijo Lucy tomando su café, sintiéndose algo… Traicionada

-Sí, Y ENCIMA YO SE LO PROPUSE – La cara de Lisanna se puso roja al recordarlo – Fue algo raro… Imaginarnos a los dos en una misión… Solo él y yo – De su piel salían humo de tan roja que se hacía puesto, y Lucy, solo se quedó estática.

-Y-y ¿Qué pasó?

-A pesar de que la misión y la recompensa eran buenas… Se negó

-¿EHH?

-Si… Primero lo dudó un poco, y luego como que reaccionó y se negó

-¿Po-por qué?

-No lo sé Luucyyy – Dijo llorando – ¿Sera que no me quiere? ¿Cómo puedo llamar su atención?  
"¿Qué no te quiere? Si se l pasa contigo, idiota" es lo que pasaba por su mente

-No sé qué decirte… No sé cómo llamar la atención

-PERO SI LO HACES

-¿eh? ¿Cuándo?

-¡Sí!, cuando entras al gremio llamas la atención de todos allí, siempre estas rodeada de gente – Un golpe bajo. Ella siempre queriendo llamar la atención de Natsu, Gray, Erza y los demás, y no se dio cuenta de los que tenía alrededor… ¿Eso estaba mal? – Incluso cuando estoy abrazada con Natsu – Otro sorbo de parte de Lucy – El siempre dice que quiere invitarte. Pero ya sabes… Yo quiero estar junto a él

-Hablando de misiones, creo que deberíamos ir yendo… se hiso tarde y necesito pagar la renta

De camino al gremio hablaron normalmente de sus vidas. Mientras, Lucy se acordaba con una sonrisa las palabras que le dijo la albina… "_El siempre dice que quiere invitarte_".

Ni bien abrieron la puerta para entrar al gremio, vio como Gray, Erza y Natsu estaban frente al tablero. En eso, Natsu se acerca corriendo

-Oye Lucy, Hagamos una misión juntos

¿U-UNA MISION? ¿JUNTOS? Lucy se sorprendió y volteó a ver a Lisanna… Que estaba seria

**Holaaa… ¿me Extrañaron?**

**No sé a quien le pregunto… Ni siquiera sé si alguien lee esta historia xD **

**Bueno, si es que alguien de casualidad lo está leyendo: ¡FELICIDADES! TE GANASTE UN… Ok no. **

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?  
-Sol, está muy corto -_-**

**Bueno es que no tengo tiempo u.u Pruebas + Trabajos prácticos = menos tiempo para escribir **

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! … porque osino no se si alguien lee u.u **

**Los quiero ¡! Besoss :3 … Gracias por leer ;D **


End file.
